1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method and computer program product for implementing sparing policies for a plurality of servers by a management module in communication with the plurality of servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple blade servers are computers that consolidate high-density server boards (blades) in a single blade chassis (server blade chassis). Typically, a server blade chassis accommodates multiple hot-swappable server blades. The operations of the blades may be supervised by management functionality sometimes embodied as a “management module.” Management modules may include or may be associated with a processor for controlling input/output functions and interfacing with a network (such as the Internet or a Local Area Network).
Server blade chassis environments, housing a number of individual server blades, can provide flexibility in configuration and implementation of computing functionality for a user in a variety of settings, including business, government, and elsewhere. Such computing functionality may include processing functionality and storage functionality. As computing needs of a particular user may evolve over time, individual server blades may be configured and implemented to address these needs. For example, individual server blades may be implemented as storage blades or processor blades depending on associated hardware as needed for a particular application.